Untitled
by Debwood-1999
Summary: The man she thought was in love with her marries her biggest rival. She's fired from a high-paying but thankless job as a personal assistant for a bitch-on-heels. Allie Dennis is devastated, but her luck is about to change. Features TNA/IMPACT and WWE superstars.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Whelp, this one blindsided me, and I love those kinds of stories! I'm still working on **_**Sacrifices,**_** so don't worry. I'll get to it when I have another creative spurt on that one. **

**Anyway, we're traveling to IMPACT Wrestling for this one, and if you're an IMPACT fan (I'm slowly becoming one, because they actually have decent storylines), this story takes place during the Braxton Sutter/Allie/Laurel Van Ness/Maria Kanellis Bennett/Mike Bennett storyline of 2016-2017. I strongly recommend that you look up that storyline on YouTube or Dailymotion or you'll get lost. I also put the storyline together in a video that I'll share the link of, if anyone is interested. **

**This story kicks off with a wedding. And you know what they say about wrestling weddings never ending well. Let's just say I like to change things up.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not my characters (except for my OC's). They're the property of IMPACT and WWE, and I'm using the kayfabe characters as opposed to their real-life counterparts. Dialog for the first two chapters, wedding vows, etc. was culled from episodes of IMPACT wrestling during January and February of 2017. **

**PS: If anyone can help me with a title for this story, that would be awesome!**

_**Chapter One**_

"Sienna," Maria advised, as Sienna was applying her makeup in the dressing room reserved for the Ladies Squad. "I'm expecting you to help me make everything perfect on Laurel's special day, so we have to—"

Laurel poked her head into the dressing room. "Ladies? You're not gonna believe how amazing this dress looks on me," she grinned. "The wedding planner spared no expense. We got this thing shipped in from Italy, on Daddy's private plane, of course. And it looks fabulous!"

"Well, come on!" smiled Maria. "Don't tease! Get out here, let's see it!"

With her hair still in rollers, Laurel appeared, wearing a stunning white silk dress that had a tasteful peek-a-boo cutout and a belt covered in Swarovski crystals. She turned this way and that to show off a sheer embroidered back, pearl buttons and a simple white bow. Maria grinned in delight.

Sienna shook her head. "It's so... _white!"_

"You look beautiful!" Maria gushed. "Oh, my gosh! Today is all about you and Braxton. And I'm so proud of you for being so tall, and beautiful! And just wait until you see those rings! Oh my gosh! And speaking of rings, where's Allie?"

"I haven't seen her today," Sienna said, taking a sip from her champagne glass.

"I haven't seen her either," Laurel shrugged. "Why do you care?"

"She's the ring bearer, Laurel," Maria explained, with a smirk. "She's the one that's gonna be handing you and Braxton your rings that's gonna bind you together for the rest of your lives." Maria paused, and an irritated expression crossed her face. "And I told her to be here early! And this is completely unacceptable! I—"

"Hey, it's okay," Sienna said, calmly, setting her champagne glass down and picking up her smartphone. "Don't get worked up, Maria. I'm gonna text her right now. If she knows what's good for her, she'll be here in two minutes _flat."_

"That's right," Maria nodded, turning back to the bride-to-be. "Because it's all about you, Laurel, and how beautiful you look. And I can't wait. I just can't wait."

~~~B&M~~~

Backstage, Braxton sat down and pulled out his phone. "I can just call her," he told himself. "I can just call her and tell her what's going on. And you know what's gonna happen if you—"

His reverie was interrupted as Maria's husband, Mike, plunked down next to Braxton, invading his personal space. "Hey, buddy!" Mike pulled up a folding chair and straddled it. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Not now. Mike." Braxton shook his head.

"You ready for the big day?" Mike continued, undaunted.

Braxton took a swig out of one of the bottles of champagne Mike was holding. "As a matter of fact, Mike… no. No I'm not. This is a little bit too much for me to handle right now."

"I know exactly what you're going thru, because I felt that, the day I tied the knot. Those butterflies in your stomach. But look. Marriage can be tough. It's a work. It's a process, you know. You have to admit when you're wrong, even though Maria never admits when she's wrong. You have to share everything, even though she doesn't share anything with me. But hey!" Mike picked up a bottle. "Marriage. It's majestical." Mike took a long cold swig and continued. "But hey, think about it this way! When you get Laurel back to the hotel room, and that wedding dress slides to the floor—"

"No, no, Mike! This has nothing to do with anything like that. It has everything to do with Allie."

"Allie?" Mike snorted. "No, Maria already told me that she would take care of Allie. Because tonight is about you and Laurel. And hey. Think of it this way. Things get tough for me … " Mike opened a second bottle of champagne and handed it to Braxton. "I try this. You try it. I know it'll work for you." And with those last words of advice, Mike got up and walked off, singing, "going to the chapel…"

~~~LVN~~~

Meanwhile, in Laurel's dressing room, the Ladies' Squad sipped champagne and chatted away. "Laurel, is this wine from Bordeaux?" Maria asked.

_"Oui, Oui!"_

The bridal party was so preoccupied that they almost didn't hear Allie sneak into the dressing room. _Almost_ being the operative word.

Maria was the first to notice. "Well, well, well," she said, stalking over to her personal assistant. "Look who finally decided to show up. What part of _Be here early_ did you not understand?"

"Miss Maria, I don't… I just don't… " Allie shook her head and looked away, heartsick. "I don't wanna be here…"

"Being here isnot an_ option, _Allie."

"Oh, Allie!" Laurel gazed into the full length mirror in such a way that it looked like she was staring at her rival. "Are you sad that Braxton chose me over you?"

"That's it, isn't it? Somebody's heartbroken." Maria drew closer to Allie and put an arm around her. It looked like a kind gesture, but it was more like a boa constrictor wrapping itself around a mouse. "Well, you're gonna be there tonight. Front and center, as the ring bearer, handing Braxim nointon and Laurel their wedding bands. And they're gonna be together forever. How do you feel about that, Allie?"

"I think this is absolutely horrible, Miss Maria. Why are you doing this?" Allie managed to break out of Maria's grasp and all but bolted for the door. "I just, I can't do this, I'm going!"

"Don't go too far."

Laurel couldn't help herself. "Hey, Allie. Don't forget about my hotel room. I have a marriage to consummate," she called out after her rival.

Allie fled from the dressing room, and almost ran into Braxton. She was about to brush past him, but she stopped him instead. "Braxton, is this really what you wanna do?" she asked desperately. "Do you actually love her? Do you love her, do you wanna marry her?"

"Allie, I'm… you don't understand. I'm really sorry. I have to do this."

Allie shook her head and shoved past Braxton, about ready to cry. When she was out of earshot, Braxton turned and punched the wall.

"Dammit!"

~~~B&M~~~

Maria sidled up to Braxton, who sat backstage with his head in his hands. "So, are you ready?" No response. "Hello? I asked you a question. Are you ready? Or are you having second thoughts? Because if you are, I'm here to remind you why you're doing this."

"I don't need you to remind me, Maria. It's the only thing that's been going through my head for the past couple of weeks. This has spiraled so far out of control. It has to stop."

"Oh, it will stop. Just as soon as you and Laurel are married. And then you'll never have to think about Allie again. Because if you don't marry Laurel, you know what will happen. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Great. Now let's get you married." Maria raised her wine glass. "Cheers!" she chirped before taking a ladylike sip.

~~~LVNSMBA~~~

The ring was transformed into a wedding chapel, complete with a white arch, red carpeting, and royal blue ribbons. The ramp leading towards the ring was carpeted as well. Soft instrumental music played in the arena. Even the video walls were tastefully transformed, with _Laurel & Braxton_ in elegant script against a soft yellow background.

Braxton, looking handsome but stoic in his tux and boutonniere, arrived first. He was accompanied by Mike Bennett, who had gotten the festivities started early and was carrying a bottle of champagne in each hand. He looked considerably less casual than the groom; his tux was unbuttoned, and instead of dress shoes on his feet, he wore sparkly tennis shoes.

"We're here in the Impact Zone as we're…" Josh Matthews announced. "It looks like the Miracle Mike Bennett has popped the bottles a little early, Pope."

D'Angelo Dinero (aka Pope), Josh's co-announcer, nodded in agreement. "He's already celebrating this grand occasion, Josh."

"Well, weddings are meant to be a joyous occasion for everyone involved, including the best man. The Miracle Mike Bennett, he's double-fisted with very expensive champagne that I'm sure Laurel Van Ness's father provided."

"Yeah, but who's getting married here, Josh?" Pope asked, as Braxton helped Mike, who was already buzzed, up the stairs to the ring. "Look at the Miracle, he can barely walk up the ramp there."

"He's the best man, Pope. It's a good thing the decorators took the ropes off. I don't think he could have made it into the six-sided ring." Mike offered the wedding officiant, who politely refused, one of his bottles. " But everything looks beautiful here in the Impact Zone, as we get ready for the nuptials of Laurel and Braxton."

"This is great! How beautiful."

"What a night."

The music switched to the Hallelujah Chorus. Aron Rex, decked out in a luxurious faux fur robe that he named Beatrice, and Rockstar Spud, resplendent in a blue suit that made him look like a chauffeur, strutted joyfully down the ramp. Spud held a container of white rose petals, and he scattered them across the carpet. "Josh!" Pope exclaimed. "There's the flower girl!"

"Well, it's Spud and Aron Rex!" Josh smiled. "Talked to these two earlier, and they love weddings. Aron Rex said he wouldn't be anywhere else. He said the only role that they could provide for Rex and Spud would be typically what goes to the flower girl, and they took it."

"Yeah, and I talked to him as well, Josh. And he told me they be here, Rex, and he'll be here with Spud, and of course, Beatrice, his robe."

"Spud, doing a great job of setting the scene here, with the flower petals. Aron Rex in full gear!"

"Snow white petals, Beatrice."

"Guess Aron Rex and Spud will stand and be a part of this with Braxton Sutter. How about the shoes on the Miracle? And somebody brought us a bottle of champagne! What a night! I can't wait to see the bridal party!"

The Ladies' Squad, Maria and Sienna were the next to appear, as the music switched back to the elegant instrumental. They looked stunning in their two-piece indigo blue dresses. Maria wore a tiara in her carefully coiffed hair and a feather boa that coordinated with her dress.

"The first lady of professional wrestling, Maria always looks stunning," Pope smiled. "But tonight, more so than ever. And look what she did for Sienna, she looks gorgeous in her own right as well. I'm getting a little choked up here, Josh."

In the ring, Mike leaned over to Braxton. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

"She's something, alright," Braxton sighed.

Maria bestowed a beautiful smile upon her tipsy husband and a gracious one on Braxton. Her eyes, however, were hard and flinty. The look in them said, _You know what you're supposed to do, Braxton. And you better not screw it up!_

Meanwhile, the color commentary continued in the broadcast booth. "Well, get it together, Pope," Josh admonished his co-anchor. "And somebody should tell the Miracle Mike Bennett to get it together, because when we come back, it's the arrival of the blushing bride! Laurel Van Ness makes her appearance next!" 

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: This was a bit of a departure for me, since I'm not familiar with IMPACT stars yet, so feedback is appreciated!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: You'll be happy to know that Maria and Mike are NOT leaving in this story. It's gonna veer off into some major AU territory. **

**Still looking for a title if you can think of one:)**

**DISCLAIMER: Please see the previous chapter**

_**Chapter Two**_

"It's now time for the arrival of the bride, Laurel Van Ness!" announced Josh. "Stand up, Pope! Laurel looks beautiful."

"She looks amazing, Josh!"

And Laurel certainly looked amazing as she marched proudly down the aisle to the strains of Wagner's Bridal Chorus. Her imported white wedding gown (representing the new) was indeed flattering and beautiful. Her shoes (representing the blue) matched the color scheme of her wedding. Her hair was styled into soft blonde waves; the sides were pinned up to show off dangling earrings that were most likely real diamonds, and a tiara (representing old and borrowed, a family heirloom from her mother) was nestled in her blonde coiffure. A large bouquet of white roses was clutched in her hands.

"Braxton Sutter at a loss for words, as Laurel—oops! She stumbled a bit there," Josh said, as Laurel indeed stumbled a bit as she climbed the steps to the ring. Inadvertently, Spud looked up her skirt as she stepped up to the ring. Turning slightly, she scowled as Spud was enjoying the view and smacked the flower boy with her bouquet. Spud rushed back to his place like his hair was on fire, nearly knocking Mike over in the process.

"Spud, and perhaps butterflies in the stomach of Laurel Van Ness," Josh continued as the bride regained her composure. "You only get married once."

"Yeah, Josh!" Pope grinned. "And love is in the air here in the Impact Zone. It's beautiful!"

Laurel handed Sienna her bouquet and took her place next to Maria. Braxton was as stoic as Laurel was enthusiastic. She had a grin from ear to ear as she stood across from her fiance.

Maria picked up a microphone. "My name is Maria Kanellis Bennett!" she announced. "And I am the first lady of professional wrestling. And tonight, I bring you the greatest wedding—except for mine—of all time! But first, I need my ring bearer." She paused. "Aaaalllliiee. I need you to come out to the ring RIGHT NOW!"

A pause. Nothing.

Maria narrowed her eyes. "ALLIE!"

Allie's music hit, and she slowly trudged her way down to the ring, holding a black ring box. She, like Maria and Sienna, had on a two-piece blue dress. Her hair was styled in a loose braid that was caught at the nape of her neck with a crystal barrette. Her face was impeccably made up, but a glum look was splashed across her pretty features.

Braxton's jaw dropped and he stared at her in awe.

"Well, Allie looks amazing," Josh said. "Braxton Sutter concurs."

Maria, on the other hand, did not concur. "Allie! What are you wearing?!" she snapped. "That is the ugliest dress I've ever seen!" Which was a strange comment, because it was the same style dress that she and Sienna were wearing.

Pope added his two cents. "Braxton Sutter hasn't shut his mouth since Allie has walked out, Josh!"

"This has to be extremely uncomfortable for Allie. She didn't wanna be a part of the—"

Braxton approached Allie, but Maria ushered him back rather forcefully. _"No, no no no no!"_ she snapped. "Braxton, you stay right there and look at your beautiful bride to be!" Maria then flashed her icy gaze at her personal assistant. "Allie! You stay right there—right there!—so you can see _everything."_

Allie hung her head down in misery. A chant in her name started up, though, which made her heart warm up some.

"Officiant!" Maria instructed. "You may begin."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together in celebration," he began, as the crowd began to jeer and protest. "To celebrate friendship, and one of life's greatest moments. The joining of these two hearts in matrimony. Laurel and Braxton have chosen this day in the presence of all of us to make a public affirmation of their love and the desire to spend forever together, committed to each other. Laurel and Braxton, marriage is a promise between two people to love, honor, and respect the other person."

The crowd's jeers grew louder, but to his credit, the officiant soldiered on. "Marriage is not the beginning of a relationship, but the continuation of a love proven to be strong enough to withstand all and any of life's greatest challenges—"

Maria grabbed a mic and cut off the officiant. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH, BLAH! I'm gonna need you to stop making it about you, and making it about these two lovebirds! So, if you could just get to the _I-do's_ part?"

"Okay," the officiant nodded.

"Thank you! Now, hurry up!"

"Laurel, Braxton, I understand the two of you have written your own vows. Laurel, would you like to go first?"

"Of course!" Laurel took a tiny folded up slip of paper out of the inside of her dress. A chant of _Just say no! _went up as she began. A brilliant smile beamed across her face. "Braxton, my love. I've been dreaming of this day since I was a little girl with a trust fund and a closet full of designer dress-up clothes. Daddy always said I would marry rich. Even though you aren't rich, it's okay, because I am. And when you love someone, all that matters is that one person has a lot of zeros in their bank account."

A cry of _Delete! Delete! Delete! _went up, but Laurel paid no attention. "These last few weeks have been the best weeks of my life. Each day and each night that we've spent together have been absolutely _magical!_ I promise, Braxton, to love you…" She took Braxton's hand. "To honor you, and of course, to buy you a completely new wardrobe of less middle class clothes. Because, Braxton, you are my everything. And I can't wait to be Mrs. Laurel Van Ness Sutter_ forever!"_

And with those words, Laurel turned and handed her written vows to Maria for safekeeping. Mike raised one of his bottles up to the jeering crowd an an early toast. Braxton looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in the ring.

The officiant couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, well." He turned to the reluctant groom. "Okay. Braxton, it's your turn."

"Laurel, these last few weeks together have been… they've really been something. Each day and each night, I've counted down the hours, the minutes and the seconds to this moment. And I'll be brutally honest. Laurel, you annoy me. You annoy me more than I ever thought possible. And I'm sure that I annoy you too. I probably annoy you more than you ever thought possible. But I promise that as long as you're Mrs. Laurel Van Ness Sutter, we'll spend every annoying moment together."

The crowd wasn't sure if the vows were true or not, but they cheered anyway.

"Well, okay. Is there anyone in attendance who feel that these two should not be married?"

The entire audience in the Impact Zone booed and jeered. Allie attempted to say something, but Sienna flashed her a look that threatened bodily harm should she try anything.

Maria picked up the microphone again. "No, no, NO!" she snarled. "We are NOT DOING THAT PART OF THE CEREMONY!" Maria gestured with her bouquet at Allie, who was staring down at her shoes. "Obviously, my stupid assistant Allie forgot to leave that part out." She paused and drew closer. "Allie, I need you to do your job right now. Come a little closer. Come on. Bring over those beautiful, sparkly, rings."

As Allie approached Braxton and Laurel, Maria tripped her. Allie tumbled to the mat in an ungainly heap. "You're so stupid!" Maria screeched at her. "Pick them up!" she snarled, referring to the rings. "Pick them up, now! Stand up! Stand up! Stand up! Why are you so stupid?!"

Allie staggered to her feet; miraculously, she was still holding the ring box.

"Laurel," the officiant asked, "Do you take Braxton to be your lawfully wedded husband? As your companion and friend? Do you take him to stand united in the face of adversity, and to celebrate together all of life's good fortunes? "With these words spoken, and all of those yet unspoken, do you wish to marry Braxton, and join your life with his?"

Laurel's answer was immediate. "I do!"

"And Braxton, do you take Braxton to be your lawfully wedded wife? As your companion and friend? Do you take her to stand united in the face of adversity, and to celebrate together all of life's good fortunes? With these words spoken, and all of those yet unspoken, do you wish to marry Laurel, and join your life with hers?"

"Say yes, Braxton!"

"I... I... "

"Say yes."

"I… " Braxton caught the stricken look on Allie's face, and the menacing look in Maria's eyes. _I'm sorry, Allie, _he thought. _But I'm doing this for you. _He turned to the pastor and steeled himself. His voice was soft, but the microphone picked his voice up loud and clear. "Yes. Yes, I do."

The crowd erupted into jeers and hisses. Allie lowered her head and bit her lip to keep from crying. Laurel squealed in delight and jumped up and down like a little girl. Maria smiled. "Yes! Oh, yes! That's what I'm talking about!"

"May I have the rings, please?" asked the officiant.

Allie looked utterly broken as she handed the rings to the pastor.

Maria wasn't having any of that. _"No, no, no, no!" _she shouted at the pastor, stomping her foot. "Give those rings back to her! _Give them back!"_

The pastor looked genuinely startled as he handed the rings back.

"Remember what I said, earlier, Allie?" Maria hissed, with a look that could take paint off a wall. "You're gonna be front and center, as the ring bearer, handing Braxton and Laurel their wedding rings. _Now, hand them their wedding rings!"_

Allie silently handed Braxton and Laurel the wedding rings.

"Braxton, as you place the ring on Laurel's finger, please repeat after me:_ I Braxton take Laurel to be my wife."_

Braxton dutifully slid the ring onto Laurel's finger. "I Braxton take Laurel to be my wife."

"I promise you love, honor and respect, and to be faithful to you."

"I promise you love, honor and respect, and to be faithful to you."

"And forsaking all others, as long as we both shall live."

"And forsaking all others, as long as we both shall live."

The officiant turned to Laurel, who was bouncing up and down like a sugared-up nine-year-old at a sleepover. She was vibrating from so much excitement that Maria had to reach over and put a hand on the gushing bride's shoulder to reel her back in. "Laurel, as you place the ring on Braxton's finger," the officiant said, "Please repeat after me: _I Laurel take Braxton to be my husband."_

Laurel managed to compose herself as she slid the ring onto her reluctant groom's finger. "I Laurel take Braxton to be my husband."

"I promise you love, honor and respect, and to be faithful to you."

"I promise you love, honor and respect, and to be faithful to you."

"And forsaking all others, as long as we both shall live."

"And forsaking all others, as long as we both shall live."

The officiant cast a sweeping gaze across the Impact Zone. "Throughout this ceremony, Laurel and Braxton have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, by the power vested in me by the state of Florida, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!"

The groom didn't kiss his new wife, but that didn't matter. Laurel threw her arms around Braxton and planted a big wet one on the lips in front of everyone. The fans watching shouted and booed.

The officiant smiled and addressed the Impact Zone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, family and friends, it is my pleasure to present, for the first time anywhere, Mr. and Mrs. Laurel and Braxton Sutter!"

The whole place erupted into shouts and jeers as Mendelssohn's Wedding March began to play loudly.

Josh was in shock. "Pope, I can't believe it!" he exclaimed, as silver and blue balloons and matching confetti dropped from the ceiling. "Laurel and Braxton! They're married!"

"Poor Allie looks like she's gonna cry!"

"Pope, it's often said that wrestling weddings never go off without a hitch. I think in this case, it's an exception. It's official, and congratulations are in order for the newlyweds. Braxton Sutter, and his wife… Laurel Van Ness Sutter. It's now time for a celebration and the reception, so on behalf of the Impact Zone, and my colleague, The Pope, this is Josh Matthews, signing off. Good night everybody!"

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Told you I like to change things up! So Laurel and Braxton are now husband and wife, and in the next chapter, the reception begins, the fallout commences, and a bridal brawl erupts!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Not much on this one, but I hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: Please see the previous chapter**

_**Chapter Three**_

The bridal party (with the exception of Allie, who drove herself to the arena) piled into a waiting limo for the trip to Laurel's wedding reception. The reception was at the Hard Rock Hotel, and the staff had dressed up one of their huge ballrooms in silver, white and deep blue. It was elegant and extravagant, without looking too over the top. The guests milled around, conversing and enjoying the catered food, drinks, and desserts, in anticipation for the arrival of the newlyweds.

In a private room that was being used as a dressing room for the Ladies Squad, Laurel threw her arms around her friend and mentor. "Thank you, Maria, for throwing me such a beautiful wedding."

"It was my pleasure, Laurel, and you look stunning!" Laurel had changed into a short, silver sequined dress with spaghetti straps, that clung to her curves and shimmered like a waterfall when she moved. Earlier, Maria and Sienna had changed into shorter versions of their bridesmaid dresses. Maria, not wanting to upstage the bride, had taken off her feather boa and tiara.

"I thought it would be more appropriate. Especially when Braxton and I dance the night away. Speaking of Braxton, have you seen him?"

"I thought I saw him over at the bar," Maria said, as she gave herself a once-over in the mirror. Her makeup was impeccable as always, and her hair was perfect. "Don't worry, he's a married man now. He'll know better than to stray."

"No matter," Laurel grinned. "It just gives me a chance to talk to Daddy." She paused, and then an annoyed look crossed her face. "That is, if he's not still on the phone trying to fix Allie's mistake. I can't believe she forgot to get the honeymoon suite reserved! Why do you still employ that little screwup?!"

"Laurel," Maria said, approaching the new Mrs. Sutter and placing a kindly hand on her shoulder. "Trust me. At the end of the night, Allie will be a non-issue. I'll make sure of it."

~~~AB~~~

Braxton managed to lose Laurel, Mike and the Ladies' Squad and found Allie in the hallway, standing in front of a window overlooking the pool and courtyard. She was still wearing her bridesmaid's dress. Her shoulders were hunched and her head rested against the window.

He approached her cautiously. "Allie?"

Allie glanced up, and Braxton would never forget the expression of heartbreak on her face. Her voice was soft. "Go away, Braxton. You should go back to your wife."

"Allie, I know you're hurting, but we need to talk. Or better yet, I'll talk and you'll listen. I owe you an apology, or at least, an explanation."

Allie let out a bitter chuckle. "What's to explain? You married Laurel. You love her-"

"No, that's not true," Braxton cut Allie off, gently. "I can't stand being around her. I was hoping that Laurel would find another guy to make completely miserable. Unfortunately, I was that guy she found, and today was that day she made me miserable. I didn't want to marry Laurel, because I was in love with someone else. I always had been, and I'll always be in love with you, Allie. I'm sorry I never told you before, but I do love you."

That made Allie's heart ache even more. "Then why did you marry Laurel?" she whispered.

"Maria told me I had to stop seeing you and start dating Laurel. If not, then Maria would fire you, you'd lose everything, and I'd never see you again. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Braxton sighed and shook his head. "I did it for you," he tried to explain. "I did it so you'd keep your job. I couldn't stand to see you lose everything you've worked for. I'm so sorry, Allie."

Allie turned back to the window, her shoulders heaving. Cautiously, Braxton drew closer and put a hand on her back. "Allie? Allie, please say something-"

The heartbroken girl turned and shoved Braxton. Hard. _"You coward!"_ she suddenly screeched, her heartbreak giving way to anger and disgust._ "I thought you were different! I thought you'd be willing to fight for me, but you weren't! I didn't realize until now just what a gutless wonder you really are!"_

"I'm sorry, Allie! But Maria-"

Allie brutally cut Braxton off. _"No, Braxton! This is on you!" _she exclaimed."If you _really_ loved me, then you would've found some way to tell me, and we could've figured something out together before it got this far!"

Braxton hung his head in shame. Allie was absolutely right.

"How hard was it for you to just pick the phone up and call me or text me?" Allie demanded. "Why couldn't you have logged onto the internet and sent me an email? You could have even written me a letter! Was it that difficult for you to get a pen and paper and an envelope? How could you let Maria twist your arm like that? You're no different from Maria's husband!"

"No, it's not the same, it's-"

_"Shut up! I don't wanna hear your excuses!"_ Allie shoved Braxton again, harder this time. _"Go back to Laurel! You two deserve each other!"_ With that parting shot, Allie turned on her heel and stomped off. "I wish I'd never met you!" she warbled.

~~~LVNAMB~~~

"Oooh, look at what Daddy's giving Braxton and me for a wedding present! It's a two-week honeymoon on Isla Nublar in Costa Rica!" Laurel had followed Allie into the dressing room and was now waving a colorful brochure in front of Allie's face. "I bet you wish you and Braxton could go, don't you Allie?"

Allie scowled and folded her arms across her chest. "You can have him for all I care, Laurel Van Yes," she grumbled, before she took her bridesmaid dress off and threw it carelessly onto the floor. Silently, she took her street clothes (a cute, brightly colored sundress and strappy sandals) out of her overnight bag and pulled them back on.

At this point, Allie could care less about Laurel or Braxton or Maria. She just wanted to put as much space as possible between herself and everyone else. Thankful that she'd chosen to drive herself, Allie pulled her keys out of her overnight bag and stalked out of the dressing room, making sure to clip Laurel on her way out.

Laurel followed, hot on Allie's heels. "You're jealous of me, and my relationship with Braxton. How do you feel knowing that Braxton and I are now married?" The new bride invaded Allie's personal space so thoroughly, Allie was forced to turn around. Interestingly, they were back in the hallway, in front of the window where Allie had dumped Braxton. "How do you feel knowing that we'll dance all night and whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears? In fact, do you know what he said to me just now?" Laurel leaned over and whispered into Allie's ear.

Allie backed away in disgust, her overnight bag and keys dropping to the floor. She wanted nothing to do with Braxton anymore (understandably), but she knew he wasn't the vulgar type. "Braxton would never say that!" she spat.

Laurel cocked an eyebrow. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes!" Allie fired back. "You're a liar! I don't care how much money you have, you're a no-good lying bitch!"

"Yeah? Well you're a loser!" Laurel exclaimed. "Braxton only talked to you because he was being nice. He felt sorry for you, like everyone else on this roster! And why _would_ he want you? You're a loser! You don't know how to fight! You didn't get to the arena when you were supposed to! You're a lousy ring bearer! You didn't even get the room ready for us! Daddy's on the phone having to pull strings when he should be enjoying the reception,_ and it's on you! _You can't do anything right! You screw everything up! You're not even a wrestler! You're nothing but a stupid bitch!"

Allie was down to her last nerve, and Laurel was getting on it. Snarling, she hauled off and smacked Laurel hard across the face! Caught off guard, the new Mrs. Sutter stumbled back and put her hand to her cheek.

A horrified look crossed Laurel's face as she pulled her hand away and saw it bloody. She glared up at Allie, who was standing in shock.

"What the hell did you do?" Angrily, Laurel grabbed Allie's right hand and noticed that she had a birthstone ring on… and that she'd turned her ring backwards so that the stone would cut Laurel's face! "That was a mistake!"

Laurel speared Allie to the floor, and the two of them rolled around trying to beat each other up. The fracas was seen by Maria, who fearlessly dove in to pull the fighting girls apart.

"Alright! That's it!, stop!" Maria grabbed Allie by the hair and yanked her up. "No, no, no, no, no! Hey! Hey! Get off her!" The leader of the Ladies Squad got right into Allie's face. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"She called me a loser and a stupid bitch!" Allie shouted.

"And she called me a liar!" Laurel gasped. "And then she slapped me! On my wedding day, no less! She's jealous and pathetic, and she's out of control, Maria!"

"A loser? A stupid bitch? Let me tell you something, Allie! You were the worst assistant I've ever had. I have never had a problem with anybody else! And Laurel and I, we get along just fine."

_"Were?"_ Allie felt a chill race down her spine. She had an idea where this was heading, but somehow, she wasn't surprised.

"Yes, _were!"_ spat Maria. "Because I've _had _it with you, Allie! You were a lousy assistant, you didn't show up when you were supposed to. You screwed up the ceremony, and I had to yell at you to give Laurel and Braxton their rings."

"Miss Maria, I—"

_"Shut the hell up! _Laurel's daddy had to get on the phone for a half-hour to make sure the honeymoon suite was ready. That was YOUR JOB, Allie! Laurel's daddy should have spent that half-hour with his daughter and new son-in-law, but _NOOOO! _He spent a half-hour fixing _YOUR MISTAKE! _And the piece de resistance? You had the nerve, the unmitigated GALL, to call Laurel a bitch and slap the taste out of her mouth on her special night!

_"HOW DARE YOU! I could ignore everything else you screwed up with tonight, but putting your hands on the bride? Well, that's the last straw! I won't spend one more minute with an assistant who can't do her job! Allie… YOU'RE FIRED!"_

This was the last straw. _"Fine, Miss Maria!" _Allie bellowed, pickingup her overnight bag and keys. _"You just saved me the time and trouble! I'm sick and tired of working for a BITCH like you! I HATE this job! I HATE THIS GODDAMN JOB AND I DON'T NEED IT!"_

With those last words, Allie turned on her heel and stormed off.

Maria watched the retreating form of her ex-personal assistant. "Good riddance," she mumbled under her breath before turning her attention to the bride. "Laurel, Sweetheart! Are you okay?"

"I think so. A little shaken up."

Just then, Maria noticed the scratch on Laurel's cheek. "Oh, no!" she gasped. "Your face!" She saw Sienna and ushered her over. "Sienna, help Laurel. Allie attacked her, and she's hurt."

"What?!" Sienna was incredulous as she helped Laurel up. "That little bitch! I'll snap her in half-"

"No need," Laurel assured Sienna, as the two of them made their way to the bathroom. "Maria fired her. She's not coming back."

"MARIA!"

_One fire put out, and another one starts! _thought Maria, as she turned to see Braxton stomp over towards her; he'd just seen Allie storm off.

Maria bestowed upon Braxton a gracious, and somewhat apologetic smile. "Braxton! Oh, I'm so sorry about that little dust-up. Laurel's in the bathroom. Sienna's helping her fix her face. She'll be back in a few minutes, good as new, and you two lovebirds can continue celebrating. You should see the spread that the Hard Rock staff has put together—"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" Braxton hissed. "You promised me that if I married Laurel, you wouldn't fire Allie! I married Laurel, and you STILL fired her!"

_(Flashback, backstage at the IMPACT show, 1/19/17)_

_"Braxton!" Maria called out as she approached him._

_"Oh, hey Maria. Good to see you." Braxton gave Maria a thumbs down._

_"I left you a voicemail," Maria said, a slightly annoyed tone in her voice. "Do you not check your phone like a normal person?"_

_Braxton loosened the collar of his jacket. Maria had a knack for making people feel uncomfortable without even trying. "Yeah, I was in the ring training with Allie," he explained. "And I didn't think it was that big a deal."_

_"Funny. Funny you should mention Allie. You know that she works for me and I'm her boss, and she's my assistant. And not even a good assistant."_

_"Do you even know Allie as a person?" Braxton suddenly felt the need to defend Maria's assistant. "She's a beautiful human being, and she doesn't need to be surrounded by people like you."_

_"Oh. That's so adorable," snorted Maria. "It's real cute." she paused, and then got to her point. "You know, Allie training with you is starting to ruin my life. She's not a wrestler. She's my assistant. So I'm gonna need you to stop training her."_

_Braxton shook his head. "I'm not gonna stop training her, Maria. I'm a 220-pound grown-ass man. You're not gonna boss me around like you do everybody else."_

_"Everybody else doesn't care about Allie. Everybody else doesn't wanna ruin Allie's life. Do you know why you're gonna break up and stop training with Allie?"_

_"What are you getting at here?"_

_Maria put her mouth to Braxton's ear and whispered, "It's simple. Either you stop training Allie and stop seeing her, or I'll fire her. She'll lose everything, and you'll never see her again. I don't think you'd wanna see her out on the unemployment line, do you?" She backed up and saw the stunned look on Braxton's face. She grinned. "Thought you might see it my way now. So let's try this again. Will you stop training Allie? Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Crystal clear."_

_"And one more thing. I'm gonna need you to find Laurel. She's a real sweet girl. And don't keep her waiting..."_

_(End flashback)_

"I never promised anything, Braxton!" Maria spat, narrowing her eyes. "And what position do you think you're in anyway, to worry about Allie, now that you're married? You and Laurel are now husband and wife, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"This entire episode's been a joke!" Braxton snapped. "First thing in the morning, I'm calling a lawyer—"

"You do that, and you can kiss your career goodbye." Maria's voice was icy.

Braxton paled. "You wouldn't dare—"

"Don't screw with me, Braxton." Boldly, Maria got right into Braxton's personal space and narrowed her eyes. "You better play happy husband and stay married, or not only will you be fired, but you'll be _blackballed_ from every promotion there is. You won't even find a job wrestling at a_ high school gym_ in front of fifty people. I made Allie disappear like that." Maria snapped her perfectly manicured fingers. "And I can do the same to _you. _Do I make myself clear?"

Braxton nodded. Maria truly had him over a barrel. "Yeah," he whispered. "Point made."

Maria stepped back and smiled like a cat that just caught a live mouse. "Good. Now go out and smile and be a good husband. Y'know, this reception cost nearly a hundred thousand dollars. It would be a shame to not enjoy it. Besides, Laurel should be back by now. And it would look really bad if you kept her waiting."

"Yeah. Of course, Maria." Feeling like he'd just been hit with a board, Braxton slinked away.

Just as Braxton fled back to the reception, Maria's husband stumbled towards her. He had an enormous buzz on, and a half-empty champagne bottle in his hand. "Hey, Honey. What did I miss?" he asked.

Maria sighed and rolled her eyes.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Now you know why Braxton married Laurel, but boy did that plan blow up in his face! If he doesn't want to wind up on the unemployment line, he'll have to mind his P's and Q's and give Laurel his balls to put in her purse, LOL! But look on the bright side. He'll be set for life now, right? I know what he did (in this story) sucked, but it'll work out nicely for him and his new wife, trust me! It'll also work out nicely for Allie. **

**Bonus points for anyone who got the Isla Nublar reference.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE  
**


End file.
